Me Estoy Muriendo
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek puede ser un gran llorón cuando se enferma. Creek.


**Estoy Muriendo**

Cuando Craig se enteró de que Tweek había faltado a clases porque estaba enfermo, decidió que debia hacer lo que cualquier mejor amigo en el mundo haría: ir a visitarlo. Ahora, esto puede parecer una simple tarea para cualquiera, pasar a ver como se encuentra tu amigo, hablar un poco y jugar videojuegos. Simple y sencillo.

Pero Tweek no es "cualquiera." Oh no. Y es por eso que lo último que desea Craig en estos momentos es ver a Tweek. "Jodido rubio paranoico." Craig maldecía entre dientes mientras tocaba el timbre de la residencia Tweak. Tras unos segundos Isabella abrió la puerta.

"¡Oh Craig! Qué bueno verte cariño. Por favor pasa." Craig soltó un gruñido a modo de saludo, evitando por todos las formas posibles de sacar el dedo medio. El pelinegro estudio detenidamente el rostro de la señora Tweak y suprimió un suspiro. Se veía terrible. Su cabello, usualmente impecable, era un completo _desastre_; tenía unas marcadas ojeras y unas gotas de comida manchaban su delantal. Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de la atenta mirada de Craig sonrió forzadamente. "Tweek está arriba."

Craig rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada y encaminó hacia la habitación del rubio. Con la mano en la manija se detuvo unos segundos para pensar lo que debería hacer –y tal vez prepararse mentalmente- antes de decidir que sería mejor tocar la puerta.

"Pasa." Craig hizo una mueca ante el tono ronco y lúgubre del rubio. Jesús, era solo un resfriado y actuaba como si fuera el _fin del mundo_. Abrió la puerta para encontrar la habitación completamente oscura, ropa interior esparcida en toda la alfombra y un pequeño bulto en la cama. El aire se sentía pesado, como si la puerta y ventanas hubieran estado cerradas por mucho tiempo. Craig se acercó lentamente a Tweek, con cuidado de no asustarlo y cuando estuvo parado junto a la cama habló.

"Hey Tweek ¿Cómo te sientes?" Craig _en verdad_ no quería preguntar, pero sabía que el rubio respondería de todas formas. Tweek soltó un pequeño gemido y respondió.

"Terrible."

"Vamos Tweek no es tan malo." _Oh no, palabras equivocadas._ Sin ningún aviso Tweek se sentó y clavó una fría mirada sobre el pelinegro. Craig hizo una mueca ante el lamentable estado del otro y espero valientemente todo lo que Tweek estaba por decir.

Tweek podía ser realmente llorón cuando se lo proponía.

"No es tan malo. No es tan malo. _Ngh. _¡¿NO ES TAN MALO?" Para ese momento el rubio estaba gritando a todo pulmón, su voz rasposa y ahogada. Craig pensó que debía doler gritar con la garganta tan inflamada. "ME ESTOY _ACK_ MURIENDO. JESUS NO QUIERO _MORIR_ CRAIG." El pelinegro pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y gruñó con exasperación.

"No vas a _morir_ Tweek es solo-" pero se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada asesina de Tweek. El rubio hizo un puchero, infló sus mejillas y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Y _oh por dios_, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en lo violable que se veía, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza antes de intentar hablar, pero Tweek lo detuvo.

"SOLO _MIRAME_, soy un _ngh_ DESASTRE." Craig decidió no apuntar el hecho de que siempre era un desastre. "M-mi cabello parece un _nido de pájaros_, mis ojos y mejillas están **rojos** y mi ojeras… mis ojeras… JESUS PAREZCO UN JODIDO PANDA CRAIG." Gritó mientras se jalaba sus cabellos con fuerza. Craig empezó a reír con fuerza, así era **exactamente** como se veía el rubio, como sea se detuvo al escuchar los pequeños sollozos del rubio. "Y-y-y me duele _eek _la garganta." Lo dijo con su voz ronca en un susurro, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su nariz estaba irritada. Craig se mordió el labio antes de darle un abrazo.

"Hey está bien. Me quedare contigo." Aunque Craig sabía que Tweek sería un completo dolor por soportar, no podía dejarlo en estos momentos. Tweek devolvió el abrazo, colocó su cabeza contra el cuello de Craig y suspiró con cansancio. La puerta del rubio se volvió abrir y tras ella apareció Isabella con un plato humeante.

"Bebe tienes que comer algo." El rubio se separó de Craig y volvió a inflamar sus mejillas.

"N-no _quiero_." Y fulminó a su propia madre con la mirada, como si la estuviera retando a contradecirlo. Isabella soltó un suspiro resignado antes de mirar a Craig, implorando por ayuda. Craig se aclaró la garganta.

"No se preocupe señora Tweak, me encargare de que termine la sopa." El rubio soltó un grito indignado pero Craig solo le mostro el dedo.

"Gracias Craig." Cada palabra impregnada con agradecimiento. "Iré a tomar una siesta." Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación. Craig frunció el ceño antes de tomar el plato caliente entre manos y mirar al rubio.

Tweek retrocedió lentamente, sus manos formando puños y sus ojos desafiantes. "No tomare la _ngh_ la sopa, Craig."

"Oh si lo harás."

"_No quiero._"

"_Lo vas a hacer_."

Tweek apretó los labios con fuerza y se acostó en su cama, tapándose por completo con la manta. Craig rodó los ojos y depositó el plato sobre la mesa de noche. En un rápido movimiento se tiró sobre el rubio, eliminando cualquier vía de escape. Tweek gritó sorprendido y se retorció debajo del pelinegro.

"¡C-craig sal!"

"No."

"¡_ACK_ de acuerdo tomare la estúpida sopa! Ahora QUITATE DE _NGH_ ENCIMA." El pelinegro rió entre dientes, declarando la victoria y volvió a recoger el plato que se estaba enfriando. Tweek salió debajo de sus frazadas, sus cabello mas revuelto que al principio. "Pero **tú** me tienes que dar de comer." Tweek sonrió ampliamente antes de abrir ligeramente la boca. Craig apretó los dientes con fuerza y le saco el dedo medio una vez más. Ante tal respuesta, el rubio movió sus cejas arriba y abajo en rápidos movimientos.

"De acuerdo, pero Tweek eres un llorón." Dijo mientras agarraba la cuchara y la llevaba hacia la boca del rubio.

"¡NO! Tienes que _soplar_, está caliente. No me quiero _ack_ QUEMAR." Craig empujó sus instintos asesinos hacia lo más profundo de su cabeza antes de soplar.

Iba a ser una tarde **realmente** larga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Estoy enferma D': y y y es HORRIBLE. Así que decidí escribir creek porque no hay nada mejor que escribir creek… ¿cierto? Y si, cuando me enfermo me pongo _exactamente_ como Tweek. Lo único que me hace sentir un poquito mejor son los NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE SOUTH PARK!

Luego podre morir en paz. :'( So, como son ustedes cuando se enferman?


End file.
